


The Destroyer

by SusanCollins



Category: Mafia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanCollins/pseuds/SusanCollins
Summary: "Here's a riddle, love: I could set the world on fire and call it rain. I could tear you apart and call it a game. I am a fate worse than death, and what I bring is mayhem and destruction. Who am I?"*It is the year 1923.Due to money problems, nineteen-year-old Lucille Blackburn is sent to live with her older sister and brother-in-law in London for a while. She expects her new life in the city of her dreams to be exciting, unpredictable, and much more enjoyable than the boring one in the quiet countryside, where she's lived all her life.But all that changes, when she, not wanting to get kicked out of her sister's home, stupidly offers to deal with the most dangerous man in the United Kingdom, whom her brother-in-law is indebted to.Warren Salustri.Suddenly thrust into a world of guns, violence, evil creatures and terror, life in London that Lucille has always dreamed of turns into a chaotic nightmare, bringing a whole new meaning to the word 'hell'.





	The Destroyer

This story is set in the  
1920s,  
U.K, and will contain a little bit of  
modern fashion.

All rights reserved.  
London, 1923

_____________  
How did I end up here in an underground room,  
surrounded by the most dangerous mafia in Britain,  
with three guns pointed at my head?  
Good question.  
I don't know either. But I suppose I'll have to start  
from the beginning. My name is Lucille Blackburn,  
and apparently, I'm such a disappointment to my  
parents that they couldn't bear to continue taking  
care of me—haha, I'm only joking. Lighten up,  
To be honest, the truth is actually quite sad.  
You see, my family was never rich. They lived in a  
small town called Cotswolds in the countryside,  
where me and my elder sister, Beatrice—I call her  
Tris—were born. Tris always had luck on her side,  
and was able to marry a man with a decent job and  
a good amount of money. She now lives in the big  
city: London. I've never been there, but I've heard a  
lot about it. Tall buildings, cars, music, bright  
lights.. It seemed like something out of a dream. A  
dream that I thought would never come true for me.

Until now. Except, there was a tiny dark twist to it.  
Since my father lost his farm a few months ago and  
has a lot of debts that he probably won't be able to  
pay, he suggested that I go live with Tris and her  
husband for a little while. "Less mouths to feed,  
more money saved." He'd told me. But it was only a  
suggestion, I never imagined it would actually  
happen. My mother had always known I wanted to  
go to London, she'd always known I wanted  
something more than this simple life. And so she,  
being the amazing person she is, sold some of her  
antiques that belonged to her great-grandmother,  
gathering enough money and secretly buying a  
train ticket for me. She gave it to me as a birthday  
gift, and let me tell you, I was overjoyed.  
Coincidentally, the day I was leaving for London  
was my birthday, just so you know. I took that as a  
sign that everything was going to be wonderful.  
I knew everything would go great.  
But the situation I'm in right now is making me  
wonder, just how much of an idiot am I?  
Let me explain. Let us go back all way to when I  
arrived at London, shall we?  
Now, I really was nervous back then. I've been in a  
car before, I mean, who hasn't? But I've never been  
on a train. I was excited and a little scared at the  
same time. I gave my parents one last hug, kissed  
them both, and hurried inside with my hand on my  
straw hat so the wind wouldn't push it off. As I took  
a seat on the velvet chair right next to an old lady, I  
placed my small suitcase on my lap and looked out  
the smudged window that looked like it hasn't been  
cleaned in while. I could see the greenery that I  
knew I was going to miss. The tall grass, the fresh  
air, the cool, relaxing breeze at night, the old wood  
fences where behind them sheep and cattle spent  
their days.  
bother listening to. He began collecting people's  
tickets, and I handed him mine. As the train began  
moving, the continuous noise its wheels made from  
outside ringing in my ears, I felt my heart grow a  
little heavy with sadness. I was leaving home.  
Leaving the place I grew up in, and going to a  
strange place I've never been to. But I knew I had  
to stay positive and strong, so I pushed those  
thoughts away and focused only on one thing:  
London. Going to London meant a new, exciting  
life. It's going to be an adventure, just like the  
adventures I read about in books except it's the  
20th century version. Plus it's not like I'm going to  
be alone. I'm going to live with Tris and my brotherin-law.  
I've only met him twice though, the first time  
when she introduced him to us (my parents and I),  
and the second time in her wedding. His name is  
Samuel, I think.  
I fell asleep at some point, and I was woken up by  
the raucous, metallic shriek that heralded the  
stopping of the decrepit carriage, standing in  
defiance of its condition - all corroded iron and  
tacky upholstery. The doors reluctantly eases open  
with the force of a stocky station guard, as if  
gripped by age, the handles stiff with arthritis. I  
groaned slightly and yawned, rubbing my tired  
eyes. Then I blinked and looked around, seeing  
that the doors were open and people were getting  
off. My eyes widened in surprise, sleepiness flying  
right out the window, and I grabbed my suitcase,  
excitement mixed with nervousness bubbling in my  
stomach. I'd arrived!

I pushed through the people and hurried past the  
doors as some cursed me and snapped at me, but I  
could care less as I stepped out of the train. I  
inhaled the cold air deeply, unable to stop a smile  
from creeping to my lips. It wasn't as fresh as the  
countryside's, but that didn't matter. I didn't mind at  
all! What mattered was that I was actually in  
London. Oh God, I can't believe I'm actually here, in  
the city I've dreamed to go to since I was a little girl.  
It's a dream come true, I tell you.  
The sky was a pale color, a grayish blue. The  
weather was a little chilly, and though my clothes  
were warm—made of the finest wool and knitted by  
my talented mother, if you must know—the cold still  
managed to seep through and nip at my skin.  
Looking around at the train station, I was amazed  
by the amount of people here. They were  
uncountable! And they were all dressed so nicely, it  
made me feel awkward, since my style wasn't the  
best and the material—sorry, ma—of my clothes  
was uncomfortable. A little old-fashioned, they  
were. A baby blue dress reaching my mid-calves,  
with thick black stockings to protect my legs from  
the harsh cold weather, and a cardigan to keep me  
warm. The straw hat I wore didn't really go well  
with the outfit, but my mother insisted I wear this  
since it was the only one with no holes; and she  
didn't want the 'rich city people' to make fun of me.  
I bet they already were. I already had an idea of the  
things they were thinking when they were looking  
at me.

I bit my lip and shook my head a little. No! This was  
not the time to worry about fashion. If people don't  
like what they're seeing, they're free to go gouge  
their eyes out. And maybe stick a hook through  
their noses and mash their brains up so they could  
forget about the horrifying sight. Just like Ancient  
Egyptian mummification—I read a lot, okay? Don't  
judge me.

Or they can simply look away. Yeah, that works  
too.  
I found my way out of the large train station, and  
suddenly found myself in the city. I just stood there  
in awe, looking around, speechless.  
Sleek black cars, buildings so high they scraped  
the pale sky. Shops and markets with bright signs.  
Loud noises, like car honks and voices of people  
talking and some arguing. It certainly wasn't as  
quiet as Cotswolds, and this was all new to me, but  
I was mesmerized by my surroundings. I loved this  
place already. My dreams and imagination were  
nothing compared to the real thing! "Woah.." I  
whispered, grinning like an idiot. People walked by  
me, not sparing me a second glance. All of them  
looked very busy, and most of them looked pretty  
well-off.

As I took a folded paper—where the address was  
written—out of my pocket, I couldn't help but  
wonder, how was Tris going to react when she  
sees me? She has no idea I'm coming, since I  
wanted it to be a surprise. She's going to be  
astonished, that I am sure of, but will she be happy  
as well? We haven't seen each other in years, and  
I tried to imagine what she'd look like. Does she still  
have the same bright eyes and pretty smile? She's  
always been the beautiful one, and most of  
Cotswolds knew her for her sweet and naive  
personality, her intelligence and innocent beauty,  
with her long golden hair and eyes the color of the  
sea. She was the definition of perfection, a  
wonderful role model, and a good influence on  
others.  
Basically, the main character you find in every  
story.  
Unlike me. I'm more like the minor character.  
A lot of people describe me as plain, absentminded,  
and easily distracted. It's true, but I didn't  
really care much. I wasn't the smartest, nor was I  
mature or responsible, nor was I as pretty as Tris. I  
didn't have the best personality either, awkward  
and 'graceless', as my father would often say. I'd be  
lying if I said I didn't envy Tris sometimes, but could

you blame me? When you're always being  
compared to your sibling almost your entire life,  
you just get tired of it all, you know. You end up  
believing that you're never going to be good  
enough, and you start to have these annoying  
insecurities that refuse to go away. Don't get me  
wrong though, she's still my sister and I love her to  
death.  
Looking around, my confusion only grew. The  
address was long and complicated, unlike the short  
and simple ones of Cotswolds, but it shouldn't be  
that difficult to figure it out, right? I asked a few  
people for directions, but they either ignored me or  
very kindly informed me that I was wasting their ohso-precious  
time. I didn't have enough money for a  
cab and I was close to giving up, deciding to ask  
somebody one last time.  
That's when I noticed a man in a nice suit and a  
light brown coat with a few others that looked like  
bodyguards following behind. He'd gotten out of a  
black car, and I don't know if it was my imagination  
or not, but the people seemed to keep a distance  
from him. Oh, so he was an important person. And  
he looked pretty rich, too. I looked at the building  
he was heading into, and read the sign: 'Rhylite  
Club'. A gentlemen club?  
It wasn't uncommon for men to spend their time in  
gentlemen clubs. This was my first time seeing  
one, though. I've only read about them in  
newspapers and books.

That man must know the directions, right? It  
wouldn't hurt to ask him, would it?  
Before I knew it, my legs were already walking  
towards him. "Uh, excuse me mister!" I exclaimed,  
waving my hand slightly to catch his attention. He  
didn't look at me the first time, and I don't know  
whether he ignored me or just didn't hear me. So I  
tried again as I approached him, "sir!"  
He stopped walking and his head snapped to me.  
The moment our eyes met, the first thing that came  
to mind was: storm. That word, even though it  
wasn't an adjective, seemed to describe him  
perfectly. His eyes were a chaotic swirl of oceanblues  
and stormy seas. They seemed to hold this  
ice, this coldness, that sent a shiver down my  
spine. He was tall, and his face clean-shaven. That  
suit he wore and the vibe he gave off screamed  
danger and money, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't  
intimidated. Even scared.  
That's when I realized I was staring. Embarrassed, I  
felt my cheeks heat up a little and I shook my head  
slightly. "I'm sorry for bothering you sir, but could  
you please tell me the directions to this address  
right here?" I stepped closer to show him the paper,  
but I was suddenly yanked back by two men.  
"Oi! Stop it! Let go!" I hissed, trying to get my arms  
out of their death grips. What in God's name were  
they doing? I didn't even do anything wrong, Jesus  
Christ. It's not like I tried to stab him! These people  
seriously needed to calm down. "Relax! I wasn't  
trying to murder him, for God's sake!" I added with  
a huff. But they still didn't let me go.  
Story continues below  
The blue-eyed man scanned me from head to toe,  
and I suddenly felt so small under his intimidating  
stare. I began feeling a little self-conscious and  
embarrassed, since he was most-likely thinking  
that I looked terrible. Then he motioned for the men  
to let me go and they did, thankfully. I sent them all  
an annoyed look, before moving my attention back  
to him. Clearing my throat, I showed him the paper  
and enquired, "as I was saying, do you know the  
directions to this address? I really must be there  
before dark, so I was hoping you'd know—"  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked. His voice was  
deep, and had this slight huskiness to it.  
I responded with a curious question of my own.  
"Am I supposed to know who you are?" I could've  
sworn I saw his eyes flash with surprise. But it  
disappeared in a split second. His right eyebrow  
was raised a little, and I took that as a sign that he

was offended, so I quickly apologized. Causing  
problems already, and with somebody of  
importance and wealth, wasn't a good idea. "Oh,  
I'm very sorry if I've insulted you in some way, sir." I  
placated. "This is my first time in London. I'm  
originally from Cotswolds, have you ever been  
there? It's certainly much quieter than here in the  
city. Everything there is simple and I believe more  
manageable than.." I blabbered, then I noticed the  
way they all were staring at me, like I was from  
another planet. Except for the blue-eyed man,  
whose face remained expressionless.  
Oh, I got carried away.  
I bowed my head a little in embarrassment and  
mumbled, "good day, sir." Just as I began to scurry  
away, I heard him speak.  
"Give me the paper."  
I stopped and looked at him in surprise, but didn't  
say anything as I handed him the paper. He stared  
at it for a moment, then he looked up at me and  
said, "it's not very far from here. You'll get there in  
almost thirty minutes, if you go by foot. I suggest  
you take a taxi or the bus, however. You go  
straight, take a right turn, and then.." And so he  
began telling me the directions, returning the paper  
to me at some point, and I was extremely grateful.  
The way he explained them was so simple and  
uncomplicated, I was sure I'd remember every  
word.

When he was done, I couldn't stop my lips from  
stretching into a happy grin. "Oh, thank  
you very much! You're the nicest person I've met all  
day. Have a wonderful day, sir." He didn't reply, or  
even seemed to acknowledge my thanks. Simply  
turned away and walked into the gentlemen's club.

As I watched him disappear into the building, I  
found myself wondering, who was this man? I  
mean, he looked pretty important. Maybe some  
kind of millionaire, or a businessman?

I stood there for a few more seconds before  
shaking my head slightly. Ah, whatever. It's no  
concern of mine. He's just a kind stranger who  
helped me. Nothing special. With that careless  
thought in mind, I hummed a merry tune as I  
walked, following the directions he gave me and  
hoping they weren't wrong.  
I couldn't wait to see Tris and Samuel.  
________________  
What do you think of Lucille?


End file.
